


practise makes perfect

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Years, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Requited Love, Snark, Snogging, snarky Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Well, I was thinking…” he began, crossing his arms in front of him.“A dangerous pastime, I’m told,” said Hermione with a grin.“Oh quite, it’s downright perilous for me, I’d wager,” George continued without missing a single beat.  “But regardless, I was thinking. That we should practise.  So our kiss will look… realistic.  Legitimate…” He nodded once to punctuate, as if he’d had the most wonderful idea in the world.





	practise makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinymiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/gifts).



> December 29 - Maybe we should practice kiss a little? So we look legit at midnight.
> 
> I'm sorry this is late, I had it written yesterday, but hadn't the spoons to edit it until this morning. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Unbetaed, and un brit-picked.

Hermione was greeted at the door to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes by a rather spastic George Weasley.  And given that George wasn’t exactly the most subdued individual, it really was  _ rather _ spastic.  He motioned for her to head back to the office, so she did just that, setting her purse down on the edge of the desk since there weren’t any chairs that she could see. 

“So… you’re on board with kissing me at midnight for the new year, then?”  George asked, practically jumping up and down as he entered the room and closed the door behind him..  

They’d been owling each other off and on for the entire morning, basically since receiving their invitations to Seamus and Dean’s New Year’s Eve party.  

He’d answered her last owl, requesting her presence at the shop at her earliest convenience, so she came by on her lunch hour.      

“Yes.  As I already replied, I think it’s a brilliant idea.  I’m not seeing anyone, and you’re not either… it’ll keep the gossip at bay  _ at least _ until mid-January.  I dunno why we didn’t think to do this for Christmas as well…”  

“Well, I was thinking…” he began, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“A dangerous pastime, I’m told,” said Hermione with a grin.

“Oh quite, it’s downright perilous for me, I’d wager,” George continued without missing a single beat.  “But regardless, I  _ was _ thinking. That we should practise.  So our kiss will look… realistic.  Legitimate…” He nodded once to punctuate, as if he’d had the most wonderful idea in the world.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up in what she was certain was a blush..  “I think it’ll be fine, George.  It’s just a peck on the lips, after all.”  

“To you, maybe.  But it’s in front of all of our friends.  We might need to work on the logistics. I wouldn’t want either of us to look like we’re fumbling...” He trailed off slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching in a way that made her think he was having her on.  

“Oh, it’s your first kiss, is it?” she simpered, knowing full well that at twenty-five years old, George had done plenty of kissing.  

As had she, but that was neither here nor there.

He shot her a look.  “It’s my first kiss with  _ you _ . Do you tilt to the left or the right? Hands on your waist, or no?”  

She shrugged.  “I’m certain it’s just like kissing anyone else, George.”  

“First of all, my kisses are like snowflakes, Hermione.  None of them are the same.  And secondly… “ he sputtered for a moment.  “It’s  _ you _ .”

“And it’s you,” she replied, slowly.  “I think we’ll be fine without practising, George.”  

He sighed heavily.  “Mione… I feel like I’m being very…  _ obvious _ .  But then I look at you and I think maybe I’m not?”

Her face reddened considerably at the implication in his words.  She’d honestly never thought in her life that George would have feelings for her, but here he was, admitting to them.  She’d have to approach this delicately...  “George…”  

“Hermione?”  

“I thought this was just… just a sort of…  _ something _ to trick our friends into thinking we weren’t lonely singletons for the New Year…”  

“It is!  But this isn’t just anyone.  It’s you.  And it’s  _ me _ . And I dunno about you, but  _ I’m _ like catnip.  To the ladies, you see. I wouldn’t want to give you any ideas as to my intentions...”

Realization dawned on her and she reached out to swat George’s arm.  “George Weasley. You’re ridiculous.”  

“I’m sure you're correct, but why this time, specifically?”  

“You think I’m just going to fall in love with you after fake-kissing you  _ once _ at midnight for the New Year?”  

“Or I suppose I could always fall for  _ you _ , stranger things have happened.”  

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.  “You’re impossible.”  

“Easy, woman!” He said, smirking.  “You’ll rip my shirt from my chest if you don’t watch out!”  

“You’re the one who wanted to practise!”  

“I’ll come willingly, Granger, no need to yank!” 

Her eyes searched his before she slid her hand firmly behind his head, tugging him down, and closer.  He went with no resistance whatsoever.  He grunted slightly when their lips met, but slowly melted into the kiss.  

Hermione too, was feeling a touch of weakness in the general area of her knees as he tilted his head to the left, parting his lips and  _ really _ kissing her. This was so much more than a peck on the lips. 

Merlin’s beard, he was a good kisser.  Maybe there was something to his warning after all.  

The soft sound she made in the back of her throat made his fingers hitch slightly where they were grasping her hip.  He pulled her closer and she went, melding herself to the front of him, her hand tangling in the lapels of his shirt.         

She ran her fingers through his hair and George broke off the kiss abruptly by stepping out of the embrace. His lips were parted, eyes dark, as he ran his hand directly over where hers just had been.  

“Bloody hell, Hermione…”  

She was still clutching his lapel, so she tugged lightly.  “George…”  

“Hmm?”  He was still trying to compose himself and Hermione thought that perhaps she liked the way he looked sans composing..  

“Why’d you stop?  I think you were right.  I think we need more practise.”  

His eyebrows raised.  “Don’t tempt me.  I think that was plenty.”  

“ _ Tempt _ you?” She hopped up on his desk, crossing one leg over the other.  “Oh, I’m too bookish to tempt anyone, George Weasley.”  

“Too bookish?  You’re a right lush bird, Hermione.  Don’t sit there and smirk at me like you don’t know it.  Too bookish?” he scoffed. “You could literally and figuratively charm the pants off me any day of the week.  Except right now, because this is a shared office.  And if we continue to ‘practise’, I’m going to offend my brother.”

“I thought you were worried about  _ me _ falling for  _ you _ ,” she said.  “Stranger things have happened than you falling for me, after all…”    

“Come off it. I’ve already fallen for you,  _ years _ ago.  Never got back up either.  Figured you hadn’t a clue about that. Turns out I was right.” He jammed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, but he wasn’t exactly the picture of nonchalance.    

She gripped the edge of his desk and leaned forward.  “Pull the other one.”  

“Can’t really say you’re too bookish, then can you?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye. “If you didn’t see the rather large torch I’ve been carrying for you.”

“Didn’t read about a torch  in any of my books, I can tell you that…”  

“ _ Obviously _ , you never looked in the margins of my sixth year potions book…”    

She chuckled and uncrossed her legs, hopping down off his desk.  “I didn’t fancy a nooner anyway, George… I still have half a day of work to finish.”  

“A nooner?  Wishful thinking…” he teased.  

“Was it, though?”  

He shook his head.  “Maybe on my part as well…”  He kept his hands in his pockets and dipped down to kiss her once more.  “What time are you finished?”  

“Half past six.”  

He groaned about that, but nodded.  “Alright.  I’ll meet you outside Gringotts at half past six.”  

“I was right, then, was I?” she asked, haughtily staring up at him.  “We need more practise?”  

“ _ ‘Need _ ’ being the operative word, Granger.   _ ‘Need _ ’ is very… apropos.”  

“That’s a five-sickle word, Weasley,” she said, nodding in approval.  

“Learned from the best,” he countered.  “See you after work, Mione.”  

She leaned up and kissed his lips once more, delighting in the hitch in his breath.  “See you then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! So maybe leave me some in the comment box? 
> 
> Here are some suggestions if you can't think of anything: 
> 
> "<3 <3 <3"
> 
> "So cute!"
> 
> "Thanks for sharing this here!"


End file.
